Blame it on the Vodka
by SwiftStar1
Summary: Skye and Ward go undercover in a nightclub. One shot. T for Some adult references.


A harsh kiss. A gasp. Something that sounded suspiciously like a moan. Two figures grabbing at each other in a dimly lit hallway.

Skye started it. She _had_ to start it because Ward wouldn't have. And she was so sick of the awkwardness, the heartfelt touches, the lingering glances when they thought neither of them could see.

It wasn't the first mission that they had been on together since he came back to the team, however it was the first they had been on alone. Which made everything unresolved between them even more apparent. Even the silence between was loud and filled with tension.

And it was pissing her off.

She probably shouldn't have had that drink. Yeah,it was the drink's fault.

The mission was barely a mission-just recon really. Probably why Coulson had trusted her to go in alone with Ward in the first place. She didn't even have to talk, just watch the exits and provide back up incase something happened. Ward would take care of the rest. They didn't even have comms. The mission was that simple.

It was May that flew them, not in the Bus but in a Quinjet. Skye missed the bus. She dropped them barely a mile outside the city limit of Italy. Before that was a long and tense plane ride filled with May's disapproving glances at Ward and silence only broken by the flipping of paper from the packets she had handed out to them beforehand.

When May landed she gave Skye a location of a safe house and a way to contact the base if anything went wrong. Not that they thought it would, it was just a precaution.

"See you soon," Skye said a little blandly to May,feeling awkward with herself. Despite the number of missions she had went on, she still didn't know what to say when she parted ways.

May smiled, well, her lips curved, but Skye was pretty sure it was in affection. "Watch your back," May had said back to her. Which with her was pretty much saying "be careful".

May had then gone off to 'prepare the Quinjet for takeoff' or so she had claimed, but on Skye's way to get her supplies she had seen that May had pulled Ward aside and was talking to him very quietly. She didn't hear what was said but she had saw Ward get very pale very fast and that made her smile.

Two hours and a very tense cab ride later, Skye found herself sitting at a table in very small and very crowded nightclub, twenty paces away from Ward who was sitting at the bar, wearing a green evening dress that barely covered her ass.

Skye didn't like the place. Sure this club was a step up from the seedy ones she and Miles had used to find themselves in. The ones that always smelled of cigarette smoke and pot and the DJ was usually a laptop hooked up to a speaker that was usually stolen by the end of the night, but that was then. She wasn't here to enjoy it. She was an agent now. And truthfully the place was a surveillance nightmare.

Each pulse of music thrummed deep in her bones coupled with the overall chatter of voices made listening in to any conversation other than her own virtually impossible. The constant movement of bodies made her have to adjust her viewpoint every thirty seconds just to keep an eye on Ward. And not to mention the state of perpetual darkness the mood lights cast, making viewing the exits out of the picture. All adding up to Grant Ward's contact being either a genius at coming up with undisclosed areas to meet.

Or they had just walked into a trap.

Skye glanced around, and then stood up slowly, as not to draw attention. She looked back towards Ward at the booth. His contact was here. She couldn't get a good look at their face. She debated not going, but her instincts were rarely wrong. So she put on a smile and slipped into the crowd doing what she did best, blending in. With a flirty look she took a drink from a waiter that was offering them and knocked it back without a second thought to maintain her cover, using the opportunity to glance over to Ward who was just noticing she was gone with a discreet glance.

Momentarily distracted by the burn in her throat and the taste of vodka and lime she didn't realize that she stumbled into someone until it was too late. And when she looked up she knew her cover was blown.

Dimitri Alexandrov Hydra's new head of security was staring down at her with an equal look of disdain as she had for him. For the record he looked as surprised to see her as she was him, but that didn't stop him from trying to restrain her. She knew from experience that she couldn't best him so in a stressful situation she did the next best thing.

She punched him in the jaw causing him to stagger back, and then the took out her gun and fired three rounds in the air. Which obviously had a very immediate response. With the music still thrumming through the air, she used the opportunity to duck into the panicked, screaming crowd.

"We've been made," she gasps out when she reaches Ward's side.

To which he responds,"Really?" In a most sarcastic tone of voice. Then he follows up with,"Dammit Skye, couldn't you have told me _without _starting a riot?"

"I was a little pressed for time," She snaps.

He laughs. Skye doesn't know why he laughs. It pisses her off.

They were outside by now with the rest of the panicked crowd. Milling about like the rest of the terrified mass, a lot speaking in rapid foreign languages she couldn't care less to understand.

"We should probably get out of here. The police will be here soon," Ward muttered in Skye's ear.

"Right," She nodded. "It's this way." She began walking towards the sidewalk.

"Hey! Their over there!" Both their heads turned as they saw several figures rushing towards them,shoving people out of the way to get to them.

So they both took off running without another word.

Later, in the morning after Skye would blame her kissing Ward and the night they spent together on adrenaline mixed with the vodka she drank. On her almost death experience triggering her into letting her guard down and doing something stupid.

But no matter what circumstances she managed to dream up, she couldn't find it in herself to blame him.

**A/N Hello! I hoped you enjoyed it. I haven't written in over a year so please be gentle and review! **

**-Swifty**


End file.
